Ocurrió una noche
by Ades
Summary: Oneshot. Clea abre su corazón a Orphen.


"_Como siempre, diré que esto es solo un fic creado para fans y que Orphen no me pertenece (más quisiera yo)"_

**OCURRIÓ UNA NOCHE**

Siempre recordaré el momento en que te vi por primera vez, en lo más alto de la torre del lago, y la extraña sensación que recorrió mi cuerpo mientras te observaba sumido en tus pensamientos, con la mirada perdida en el horizonte y con el reflejo de la luna iluminando tu rostro.

Aún puedo recordarlo como si hubiese sido ayer, el brillo de tus ojos, tu seria expresión y el viento que removía tus cabellos. ¿Cómo podría olvidar eso?

Pero qué terrible fue nuestro segundo encuentro, cuando confundí tus acciones y te creí un pervertido. ¡Dios! No puedo evitar sonreír al rememorar aquella vez en que te enfrenté con la misma espada que tú habías estado ansiando durante todo el año en que espiaste mi casa.

Y luego llegó Bloody August, tu historia, la de Azalea y tu noble misión, y yo te seguí. ¿Por qué quería que me enseñases magia? ¿Para recuperar la espada de mi padre? No, nada de eso, desde un principio me sentí irremediablemente atraída por ti, tenía la sensación de arrepentirme si te dejaba marchar, que eras alguien que merecía la pena conocer. Lo dejé todo, abandoné mi casa y a mi familia y me colé en el carro que ocupabas con Magic. ¡Qué cara pusiste al verme allí! Protestaste e intentaste por todos los medios convencerme para que volviese a casa, peo yo ya había tomado una decisión y sólo conseguí de ti una gran irritación y malos modos, algo que me mostraste muchas veces más a lo largo del viaje.

Sí, es cierto que nosotros siempre hemos peleado y creo que siempre lo haremos, pero nuestras peleas nunca serán tan duras como fueron en aquel comienzo. Tu dolor, tu ceguera, tu obstinación en aquella mujer te hacían una persona de difícil trato y en ocasiones fuiste cruel con tus amigos. Pero no te culpo, no pienses que te guardo rencor por ello, todo eso está olvidado, todos sabíamos tu promesa, noble promesa pero una autentica condena. Reconócelo, aquella promesa no te dejaba vivir tu propia vida, te ataba a Azalea sintiendo que si no solucionabas su problema tú no podías ni siquiera ser feliz. Y tan dispuesto estabas por cumplirla que no dudaste ni un segundo en arriesgar la vida.

Bueno, también está el punto de que la amabas ¿no es cierto? Sí, sí, ya sé que la Azalea que tu creías tu amiga no era más que una idealización, pero al fin y al cabo amabas a esa idealización.

Lo mejor de todo es que lo conseguiste, la salvaste, a ella y a tu maestro y además sobreviviste al poder de aquella terrible espada. Y de esa manera, también te salvaste a ti mismo porque desde ese día empezaste a vivir realmente tu vida.

Entonces fue cuando empezaste a mostrarte tal y como eras en realidad, seguías siendo un gruñón pero ya no había ese rastro de dolor en tus ojos, esa tristeza en tu alma. Cambiaste para contigo mismo y para con tus amigos, pero no creo equivocarme si afirmo que sobretodo para conmigo. Al fin me aceptaste, me permitiste ser una compañera más en tus viajes y compartir contigo tus vivencias. Mírate, ahora eres mucho más atento. Claro, también hemos madurado, el tiempo no pasa en balde ¿verdad?

Pero ya ves cómo cambia la vida, ¿quién hubiera dicho hace algunos años que en una noche como la de hoy te habrías acercado a mí, que habrías tomado mi mano y que la colocarías sobre tu pecho para que pudiera sentir tu corazón? "Late por ti" eso dijiste, dejándome sorprendida no sólo por tus palabras sino por notar sobre la palma de mi mano los rápidos latidos de tu corazón.

Aún esperas mi respuesta, pero permíteme felicitarte primero por haber aguantado estoicamente toda esta charla, sólo quería que supieras que desde el primer momento en que te vi supe que cambiarías mi vida y que al igual que ocurrió en aquella noche, siento que empiezo una nueva existencia. ¿Aún no entiendes lo que te quiero decir? De acuerdo, lo simplificaré lo máximo posible: te amo, desde aquella noche en te vi por primera vez, y te amaré por siempre. Y ahora sellemos este pacto amoroso con un beso.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En España estamos en primavera y como dice el refrán "en primavera la sangre altera" parece que también me ha afectado a mí. Me sale la vena romántica y os dejo este fic para que lo disfrutéis.

Sed buenos y Hasta la próxima.

**Ades**


End file.
